The Battle of the Games
by JME2
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh/Sakura Wars crossover; A incredibly rare, powerful, and eighty year old Duel Monsters card is discovered in the remains of Tokyo’s old Imperial Theater...Please r/r!
1. Credits

The Battle of the Games

-A Yu-Gi-Oh/Sakura Wars crossover-

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sakura Wars. I am merely an author whose original characters for this original story are his and his only; no copyright entrainment is intended.

Synopsis: A incredibly rare, powerful, and eighty year old Duel Monsters card is discovered in the remains of Tokyo's old Imperial Theater. Marik Ishatr wants it. Yugi Moto wants to know how it got there. And 80 years in the past, the Flower Division's battle against the demons is about to be joined…

Chronological Notes: The scenes dealing from the Sakura Wars era take place during Taisho 12, or more precisely, during the events of the first game and the TV series. As a result, as much as I would have liked to include them, Soletta Orihime and Reni Milchstrasse will not make an appearance, at least not for a while.

The Yu-Gi-Oh segments take place shortly before Seto Kaiba's competition in Battle City begins, or more precisely, right before Joey's match against the Rare Hunter in which he lost his Red Eyes, Black Dragon. Because of events in the story, Joey fans rejoice; he will not lose his precious Red Eyes, Black Dragon. For the Kaiba fans out there, Seto might make a cameo, but he will most likely play no major role in the story.

Additional Notes: It has been difficult to locate concrete material on the Lord Tenkai, Aoi Satan, and their followers from Sakura Taisen I. If I am incorrect about any facts, please tell me because aside from their appearance in the OVA, I know almost nothing about save from the bits here and there that I've obtained 

Dramatis Personae

Imperial Floral Division

Oogami Ichirou: Spirit Warrior, comamnder of the Flower Division

Sakura Sanguchi: Spirit Warrior, daughter of Shinguuji Kazuma, hero of the first Demon War, and wielder of the enchanted sword Anataka (Wild Falcon).

Iris Chateaubriand: Spirited Warrior, daughter of Count Chateaubriand of France.

Kirishima Kanna: Spirit Warrior, inheritor of the Ryuukyuu Kirishima Karate style.

Ri Kohran: Spirit Warrior, Technihal expert of the Flower Division.

Sumrie Kanzaki: Spirit Warriror, heiress to Kanzaki Heavy Industries.

Maria Tachibana: Spirit Warrior, former Russian Revolutionary, second in command of the Flower Division.

Yoneda Ikki: Commander-in-chief for the Teikoku Kagekida (Flower Division), godfather to Sakura Sanguchi.

Fujiieda Ayame - Second in Command to Yoneda 

GURUS and its Allies

Marik Ishtar: Leader of GURUS, holder of the Millenium Rod, brother of Ishizu Ishtar, possessor of the Ra Duel Monster God Card.

Ibn al Ghul: Second in command of GURUS, names translates "Son of the Demon" (Original character of mine)

Rare Hunter: One of the most skilled of the Rare Hunters, possessor of duplicate Exodia Duel Monster cards.

Strings: Another of the most skilled Rare Hunters, possessor of the Slifer the Sky Dragon God Card.

Yami Bakura: Holder of the Millenium Ring and the thief of Maximillion Pegasus' Millenium Eye.

Black Nest Organization

Rasetsu: Black Lord of Death # 1

Setsuna: Black Lord of Death # 2

Aoi Satan - Supreme Black Lord of Death, sorcerer

Miroku: Black Lady of death, arch nemesis of Sumrie Kanzaki

Tenkai: Ancient Demon and Aoi Satan's master.

The Duelists

*Yugi Moto: Duelist, King of Games, Holder of the Millenium Puzzle

*Yami Yugi: Yugi's alter, Millenium puzzle powered-ego.

* Joey Wheeler: Duelist, 2nd place finalist in Duelist Kingdom Tournament, best friend of Yugi Moto.

* Shadi: Protector of the Millenium Items, holder of the Millenium Key and the Millenium Scales.

* Ishizu Ishtar: Sister of Marik Ishtar, director of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit in Domino City, and holder of the Millenium Necklace


	2. Prologue

The Battle of the Games

-A Yu-Gi-Oh/Sakura Wars crossover-

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sakura Wars. I am merely an author whose original characters for this original story are his and his only; no copyright entrainment is intended.

The Battle of the Games: Prologue

Marik Ishtar sat in his Chamber of Command, pondering and planning. Preparations for the Battle City tournament was underway and he was selecting which Rare Hunters were to be placed in Battle City. This was a delicate matter, particularly with the Moto boy and his Pharaoh spirit involved. But if all was played right, it-

"My lord?"

Marik's thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing in the door frame it was Ibn al Ghul, his lieutenant confidant, friend, and more. He had known him for years and of everyone in GURUS, there was no one who had more loyalty to him or that he trusted to the extent where he did not need to use the Millenium Rod.

"What is it, Ibn?"

His lieutenant, normally quiet and pacified, had an aura of excitement about him.

"My Lord, it's been found."

"What?"

"Orthanc"

Marik's eyes widened, his complete attention now focused on the man whose name translated as the Son of the Demon.

"Explain."

Ibn did not speak. He instead presented his master with a newspaper. Marik eagerly took it and perused it.

__

Tokyo Monthly Historical Bulletin

__

As our readers knew, excavations began last month in the ruins of the grand old Tokyo Imperial Theater. The theater was the home of the famed Flower Division, an acting group composed of some of Japan's finest female actors. The theater's heydays ended after it was razed during World War II. The government oddly did not repair it and for five decades it has been abandoned in the old distinct, finally collapsing several months ago in a fire. Historical groups are determined to salvage the wreckage and make some attempt to preserve and integral part of Tokyo's history.

Great excitement and mystery have instead greeted the team as they have found a chest buried under rubble that contained a card from the popular Duel Monsters game. The Card is called Orthanc the Omnipotent, but there is more to this card than meets the eye. According to official duelists, is not an official card on game creator Maximillion Pegasus' list of released cards. Yet, thoughts of a possible rare and unreleased card are confounded by the fact that Carbon dating places the card's age at over eighty years old, an amazing fact since Duel Monsters is only a few years old…

Marik finished the remainder of the article and thought for a moment, stroking the surface of the Millenium Rod. Finally, he spoke.

"Could temporal displacement be involved, Ibn?"

"It _is _possible. After all, the Thoth card was also being tested when *she* intervened. The energies might have sent 

If there was one thing Ibn had learned to be careful about mentioning, it was Marik's sister.

"So, what are your orders sir? Shall I dispatch one of the Rare Hunters?"

Marik was silent for a moment. Then he gazed at his lieutenant with absolute seriousness.

"No, I want you to personally investigate this; while I have faith in the Rare Hunters, there is simply too much at stake to entrust a task such as this to them. Besides, if this proves to be a ruse, we'll want out attention refocused on Battle City. I want you to learn how it came to be there in that theater. Acquire it by any means necessary. We must determine if its power is still there and if it can be accessed."

Ibn bowed.

"Yes, Master Ishtar."

__

To be continued…


End file.
